


pour it all out, mhm

by voidslantern



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kink Discovery, M/M, PWP, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Season 2 Era, Strong Language, alien alcohol, yes the planet is called Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidslantern/pseuds/voidslantern
Summary: Keith's hair is wavy and damp and Shiro runs his flesh fingers through it, revelling in the texture. His pulse quickens, and he hasn't been aware of how tipsy he actually is until he starts mumbling little sweet nothings to Keith, words often jumbled together, little sense or structure to his sentences.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132
Collections: Sheithlentines 2020





	pour it all out, mhm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SashaDistan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/gifts).



> Here is my Sheithlentines gift for SashaDistan! I could not fit all of your wishlist things into the fic but I played around with some of it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Fic title kudos to the song "Hit" by Seventeen.

For once, their mission takes the Paladins to a world just a few steps away from being paradise incarnate. It becomes one (almost) the moment the last of the Galra soldiers fall beneath Keith’s lightning-fast strikes, Shiro thundering a step behind.

When the two of them turn around, they are met with the shocked stares of Pidge, Hunk, and Lance, shortly followed by the few aliens finally daring to peek from behind their cover.

“What,” Keith grunts out, wiping his bayard before letting the red sword sheathe.

“N-Nothing,” Hunk stammers out. “It’s just you two make a really good team.”

It’s only then Shiro notices the carnage of sentry parts lying in heaps around them. He can hardly see the ground. Briefly, recollections from his time in the arena flash before Shiro’s mind’s eye but Keith’s reassuring palm rests on the slope of Shiro’s shoulder and he smiles down at the smaller man.

“We definitely do. Great job, Keith.”

Violet eyes sparkle with genuine pleasure, soft cheeks tinting with pink.

“Paladins!” Allura’s voice breaks through the comms. “The Thedosian leaders demand an audience with us at the Temple.”

“On our way, Princess,” Shiro replies. It will be a long trip back, provided they had to leave their Lions at the Castle and jetpack through the thicket of the ancient tropical forest.

The Galra outpost will be destroyed — or taken for further use by the natives of the planet. It is decided to proclaim the Paladins of Voltron the honoured heroes of Thedas, the legendary defenders. The titles brighten Lance’s face the most as he bows his head before the official and accepts the golden medal.

“So, do we get a parade?” he asks with the widest grin.

“All the parades!”

“YEAH ALL RIGHT!”

Shiro mentally shudders, feeling Keith’s form slump a fraction by his side. He finds Keith’s fingers, hooking his into the welcoming warmth of the Red Paladin’s. 

They had plans for the evening, provided the battle would be a success, in the quiet of their room, bodies entangled and souls healing.

Now, watching the younger Paladins beam and fool around as they wait in the common room of their quarters, chatting among themselves, Keith is a stark contrast, quiet and pensive. More than usual, at least, while the younger paladins revel in their unsupervised freedom and give their try of the alien liquor. Shiro spares them a single glance, almost wishing Coran could come down and keep them in check. The Altean refuses all attempts at persuading — until Allura finally finds out there’s a price on Coran’s head on this planet. Back from his space pirate days, apparently. 

Now, though, Shiro allows himself to be selfish and extracts that odd thought that somehow he is responsible for the behaviour of his fellow paladins and drowns it in a glass of bright blue liquid that distinctly reminds him of sake.

“Hey Keith, you gotta try this,” he goes, the conversation-starter clumsy on his tongue.

Violet eyes look up at him, then dart down to the second glass in Shiro’s hand. A loud burst of laughter — Lance’s — booms through the room and the Paladins cheer as Allura finally extricates herself from the clutches of local diplomats and joins her team.

“It’s getting festive here,” Shiro murmurs softly. “The parade hasn’t even started yet.” Keith takes the blue drink from him and sniffs at it cautiously. Shiro chuckles. “It’s safe. A bit like sake back home.”

“You know I've only tried beer, right?” Keith says incredulously.

“Well, it’s about time you’ve broadened your experience,” Shiro purrs, leaning his whole body closer to Keith.

The younger man inhales, deeply, never tearing his gaze from Shiro as he puts the glass to his lips, pink and soft and bearing the light touch of Keith’s cherry chapstick, and he takes a mouthful of blue sake. His eyes widen, briefly, before he swallows and licks his lips, still never looking away from Shiro.

And Shiro, being a weak man that he is, leans in to kiss him, with the slow drag of tongue that deepens, and Shiro tastes alcohol on Keith’s.

“Do you want to run away?” Keith whispers after, letting Shiro palm his neck, thumb tracing the sharp line of his jaw.

“Fuck yeah,” Shiro grins. He pushes from the plush cushions, leading Keith by hand. They only stop to grab that bottle of alien sake, and a bit of food. After brief consideration, Shiro also takes a few blankets with him and leads Keith all the way down to the white beach he spotted earlier today when he went to scout with Black.

Back then, the Lion purred images of Shiro and Keith wading through the warm ocean, enjoying the sunlight and each other’s company. Black really has taken it upon herself the mission of making Shiro feel better. Now, the Black Paladin feels the pleased approval from his Lion and his grip on Keith’s hand tightens — along with the anticipation in the pit of his belly.

It’s been a very long time since they’ve had only each other for company. Shiro intends to make the most of it.

They quickly make their way down to the beach, leaving the start of the parade and subsequent party far behind them. It’s late evening, most of the locals gather for the festivities, and their path is blissfully deserted, as is the safe nook of the beach Shiro finds. Keith surveys the sight laid out before them with such utter disbelief something painful picks at Shiro’s heart.

“Is this… a date?” Keith asks cautiously.

They haven’t had any every since Shiro came back and they found themselves kissing in the darkness of the Castle of Lions’ observatory.

“It is,” Shiro replies softly, tilting Keith’s face up for a kiss. Keith grows plaint in Shiro’s arms, a trick to hide his mischievous side as the Red Paladin grins into the kiss and nips Shiro’s bottom lip before withdrawing. Shiro is still recovering only to be subjected to a sight most alluring — of Keith shrugging his jacket and shirt off, wholeheartedly enjoying Shiro’s reaction.

“Swim with me,” he says and takes off his pants.

Shiro has little to none of the ability to resist Keith. Especially when the man doesn’t have any underwear on — didn’t have any, the entire fucking day. Shiro’s heart thunders, in part because of the alcohol invigorating him, in part because this is how he is around Keith. Shiro is very glad this beach is deserted at this time so late into the evening. He has plans for Keith. So many plans.

“Are you coming?” Keith calls, ocean waves hitting his lean body.

“I will be in a bit,” Shiro mumbles, unzipping his vest and stepping out of his boots and pants.

His toes dig into the sand, smoother than that on the Earth though the colour is almost identical, aside from the occasional particles of bright blue.

Keith is already diving by the time Shiro hits the water, warm yet refreshing. The sky is sparkling with millions of stars, the two moons moving slowly above their heads.

Shiro swims up to Keith and catches him in his arms, lips already on Keith’s mouth. Distantly, Shiro realises this alien ocean is not salty but sweet, instead. It makes him groan against Keith, pulling him closer and closer, until their bodies are flushed together. 

“Swim with me,” Keith repeats, dragging his nails down Shiro’s back until he cups his ass.

Shiro kisses him again and finally indulges him. They swim until their limbs tire, playing and splashing and chasing each other.

Shiro enjoys the sight of Keith like that, with wet hair, with stars reflecting in the water and against his pale skin. Something in the way how Keith looks back at him, too, suggests to Shiro that the ocean has changed him, too.

When they tumble back to their heap of clothing, it’s well past midnight. The palace behind them still has a few lights in the windows and torches move on the walls.

“This planet is a weird mixture of medieval and space-faring,” Shiro says.

Keith nods then picks up the bottle of alien sake. “Their booze isn’t as bad as Altean though.”

“Don’t let Coran hear you.”

“I’m not scared of him.”

“Only of his lectures.”

Keith shudders. “...Shut up.”

Shiro laughs and pulls Keith closer. They don't dress, letting their skin dry off on its own. Shiro can't stop staring. It only gets more and more out of control with each mouthful of sake, with each lazy movement of Keith's body, shifting, subtly, closer, until there's a warm palm on Shiro's thigh.

"Keith," Shiro whispers. The hand moves up and in, trailing warmth over Shiro's much more sensitive inner thigh.

Keith's hair is wavy and damp and Shiro runs his flesh fingers through it, revelling in the texture. His pulse quickens, and he hasn't been aware of how tipsy he actually is until he starts mumbling little sweet nothings to Keith, words often jumbled together, little sense or structure to his sentences.

Keith smiles, blush rising in his cheeks, but doesn't protest when Shiro pulls him into his lap. They gasp at the contact, alcohol different in their veins, senses stronger.

"Baby," Shiro hums into the sweet skin of Keith's neck, nipping, licking at it.

"Shiro, you're drunk," Keith laughs out, then yelps when Shiro plainly gropes him. "So this is how it's going to be like?"

"Was there ever any doubt, beautiful?" Shiro manages to hum out. He moves without much thinking, hands stroking Keith while his mouth can't stop murmuring praise that gets Keith half-hard in moments.

"Fuck," Keith says, arching his back, letting Shiro's fingers to stroke his rim, a gentle tease that illicits whimpers, that sweet cock pressing against Shiro's belly, hardening rapidly into its full glory.

Shiro is very pleased by the development, whispering about it into Keith's ear. "You're so good for me, baby, hard already…"

His fingers slip between them, enclosing around Keith's dick and giving him a few lazy strokes. Shiro is warm and pleasantly tipsy, and he reaches for the bottle again with his free hand, offering some of the blue drink to Keith, too. They finish the bottle like that, with Keith in Shiro's lap, whimpering against the slow, deliberately unhurried attentions and grinding against Shiro's hardness.

"Do you want more, baby?" Shiro asks sweetly, once the bottle is tossed aside and Keith's small frame in his arms is shuddering with the need for a release.

"Fuck yes," Keith gasps out, cheeks flushed.

"Say it right."

"Please, Shiro… Daddy—"

"Oh fuck—" 

That last word, added breathlessly and going straight to Shiro's dick, is new. Keith, as if only now aware of it, stares at Shiro wide-eyed and a little vulnerable, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Say it again."

Keith's gaze is going to set Shiro on fire.

" _ Daddy. _ "

"Yes," he hisses out. This is definitely a thing. Alcohol pumping in his veins makes him bold, bolder than he would have normally been in these circumstances, kink discovery being something he does on his own, browsing porn or whatever. Not by accident, when both Keith and he are a little shy of coming undone just from touching, not when they both are high on whatever the chemicals they have consumed.

Neither cares for anything at all as their bodies begin to move against each other, frantic ministrations of those on the brink. Shiro silently curses his forgetfulness — he hasn't thought of the bottle of lube left behind in the little storage compartment by his bunk bed on Black's second deck. Keith, though…

He grins, flushed cheeks and fluttering eyelashes, sharp teeth gleaming.

"I got some with me, daddy."

A pathetic twitch of Shiro's dick. " _ Fuck, _ Keith, you're going to kill me like this."

Immediate concern. "You don't like this? Tell me and I will stop."

Shiro is a little desperate when he reassures Keith that he enjoys this. Keith relaxes and mumbles a quiet confession that this daddy kink has been on his mind for years now, ever since their time together at the Garrison.

Shiro kisses him, sweetly, and lays him on the spread out blanket. Keith is flushed, adorably and down his chest and taut belly. His nipples are peaked and swollen and Shiro is desperate to have his mouth around the pink buds. He wastes no time searching through Keith's pockets for that lube and wastes a lot on slicking his cock and preparing Keith. 

Quiet, pleased hums fill the air, crushing against the sounds of the night ocean that seems to play music to their lovemaking. Shiro doesn't really try to pretend he is anything but clumsily drunk, but Keith isn't looking for anything but him,  _ them _ , together, fucking themselves apart and whimpering dirty things against the arches of each other's throats.

Keith cums first, groaning Shiro's given name, quite a bliss on his sharp features. Shiro follows shortly, after making sure he milks all of Keith's pleasure out. Only then he allows to chase his own release, held in place by Keith's long legs with no other option but to cum inside.

After he comes back to himself, he finds Keith stroking his hair. There's a little secret smile on Keith's lips as he whispers, "Happy St. Valentine's, Takashi."

"Oh."

He has long since lost track of days, too busy with his Paladin duties, but Keith… Of course, Keith would follow the days. 

"I gotta do something good for your birthday," Keith murmurs absentmindedly, a little less guarded with his thoughts.

"Is it really February already?" Shiro muses, settling himself on his side and watching Keith's post-coital relaxed expression.

"Mhm. You came back right on my birthday, too," Keith laughs out.

"What?" Half-delirious images flash through his mind, the only anchor there Keith's voice. "I— I didn't know."

"It's alright. You're the best gift in my life, Shiro."

"As you are in mine."


End file.
